Assassin in Training
by Rose Gold Publishing
Summary: Adene, the sister of Connor and Edward Kenway, joins the Brotherhood in attempt to continue the Kenway family legacy. {This is a slow going fanfic, as I have another fic that needs to be finished. I will try to update as often as possible. Please bear with me.} -Rose (This is an AU fic if you're confused.)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Adene walked through the room the Brotherhood had finally given her. The only reason she was allowed into the Brotherhood is because everyone thought she was a young man. The only assassin who knew otherwise was Connor Kenway, her brother. Connor is her lifelong friend, and is a senior assassin in the Brotherhood. He was 20 and she was 16. Ever since their father had died in a mission, Connor had taken care of Adene like a father would, but also as a brother at the same time. They had one other brother, Edward, but he did not have the same intentions as his younger brother and sister. She started to put on her several layers of armour and clothing that included: a white tunic with a hood, brown leather armour, her hidden blades, white leggings, brown knee-high boots, a shoulder bag filled with food, weapons and poisons, and last but not least her blood red sash and belt. She pulled her hood over her head and walked outside to join the other novice assassins, like herself, that would receive a contract from a master assassin that would train them. Among the mentors, Connor, which she was really hoping to get as her mentor. Then there was Altair Ibn-La'haad, who was said to be coldhearted and devoted to the art of assassination. He was not to be trifled with. She tried not to stare at him too long, for fear he might stare straight back. Next was Edward, her other brother. _I would be better with Altair than that stupid brother of mine, _she thought to herself. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a friend of her family, was a younger man, very tall and handsome, also one of the, mentors which Adene would be fine to have as well. Then last was Arno Dorian, a French assassin, who she didn't know much about but thought his uniform was quite nice. Altair stared the novice assassins down. Adene looked at his eyes and read them instantly, cold and ruthless but there was something else. He had a heart somewhere inside, she could just feel it. Now it was time to receive their contracts. The other novices were called before her except two. Now only Connor, Ezio, and Altair stood before her. Adene's name was called and she walked up the steps to receive her contract. She stood there looking at the assassins and Altair stepped forward. He handed her his contract and the whole place went dead silent. Adene's heart was beating faster than the speed of sound. He bowed to her and she bowed back. Then she walked down the steps, everyone staring at her as if she had killed Altair right there in front of them. She stood next to the novices who had received their contracts and stared right into the eyes of her brother. He stared back and the look he gave her said, I'm sorry but it's for your own good. She then looked straight into the eyes of Altair, her mentor from here on out. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was just a man. Every novice was instructed to return to their homes and pack up their things for the long mission ahead. Adene was in the middle of packing when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in. Its open." she said. She looked at the door to see Connor coming in and instantly looked away. "Go away. I'm busy." But he didn't heed her command, "Let me explain." "There's nothing to explain. You picked another novice over your sister and that's the end of it." "Stop! I will explain if you just shut up for a second!" Adene went silent but still had an annoyed look on her face. "I know you're mad but I had to do it. Since you're my sister, I knew I would probably go easy on you than another novice. Altair was a better choice for your mentor. He can teach you what you need to know and won't go easy at all. He's a better teacher for you than I could ever be. Now you being a girl, you have to be more careful around Altair. Don't let him find out you're a woman. If he does he could kill you without hesitation." Adene's face softened slightly. Connor was right, Altair would be a better mentor for her, but he being her mentor brought on a new risk. She was a woman and women weren't allowed in the Brotherhood. "I know you were doing what's best for me. Sorry for yelling at you." Connor smiled, "Its ok little sis." "I know I can handle him. I am a Kenway after all." "That's the sister I know." Adene smiled and gave Connor a hug. He hugged back. "I love you big bro." "I love you too, little sis." He started to walk out and she continued to pack. But he turned back, "Oh hey." "What?" "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." "Not funny Adene." But he just smiled and as she watched her older brother, whom she wouldn't see for many months, walk down the hill and out of sight, a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked down the hill to meet Altair and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her hair was a dark brown and she had cut it into a neat bob to sell the look of a young man. She reached Altair and he just stared at her with his cold eyes. "Hello young novice." "Altair." I gave a quick bow. "You're Kenway's little brother right?" "Yes I am." "Hmmmm... Well if you've trained with Connor you should be pretty good at this." "Maybe so." He still stared at me, "Alright lets go. You are to assassinate the Tamir of Damascus. I will train you along the way, but in the end you will have to kill him. Understand?" "Yep." He grunted like he was irritated with her so simple answer, "Let's go." And the rode to Damascus.


	2. Update

I am deeply sorry for not updating lately. Ive been extremely busy. Rest assured, I will update within the next month. Please bear with me as I continue to try and please you guys. My apologies, Rose


End file.
